


To Love you over again

by LesbianLady



Series: Moments in Between [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, a bit of sad, last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLady/pseuds/LesbianLady
Summary: Kuai has finally pulled himself through the stages of grief. He is beginning to start his life once again only to be surprised with some news.





	To Love you over again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am super sorry that it took me so long to complete this last little bit, but its here and ready for you guys! Let me know what you guys think! -3-

When the Lin Kuei Grandmaster arrived at his temple all he heard was the unnerving silence. The once busy ground is now lifeless and empty. He took another step further and sank to his knees, hands coming up to his face. He let a broken sob and dug his fingernails into his face.

Kuai had lost everything. 

Everyone.

Again. 

But, he knew with loss came something new. Something that he learns, to pass the teachings of his own experiences to people much younger than him. 

There was always a reason for everything that happens.

The first time he lost everything was with his brother and with the Cyber Initiative. When he found himself devoid of his own body and his own conscious. He nearly broke, all of it almost too much at the time.

Still, he had a purpose back then. He still had work to do even then.

The second time was when he lost Tomas. His best friend and brother in combat. It wasn't fair that Kuai had been freed from the sorcerer and the other was not. And when he learned that Scorpion had killed Quan Chi that his fate was confirmed.

Even then, he had things to do. A temple to run and students to teach. He made sure he had no time to dwell on such things.

The third time was the most recent, and most painful. He should've followed his instinct and stayed with Hanzo. But, he didn't. He returned to the gardens like the other man had asked and was later told that the other man had died. 

He couldn't show emotion then, tensions were high and the younger scorpion was a shock to everyone.

But, now? Returning to eerie quietness of his home that used to be bustling with people. What once was filled with joy and laughter.

Another sob tore out of him, a hand reaching out to balance himself.

There was nothing to occupy his mind, nothing to fill the void in his chest. His list of tasks was once empty until further notice.

Kuai refused to cry, refused to allow tears to trail down his face. He still had to be strong. He still had to be solid for the people around him. The special forces. The Shaolin. The white lotus. And the Shirai Ryu.

There were still members who still quite enjoyed the Cryomancer. People who he still knew quite well. 

He stood, looking down the hall in front of him. he had work to do, things to get done. 

To begin anew.

He walked into the quarters' halls, his mindset. Walking over to the gaping hole in the wall and kicking rubble to the side, Kuai stared at it for a long moment before leaving and returning.

He returned with a cart, lifted a few armfuls into it and went into the Greatroom. 

He began. 

The Grandmaster started with the center of the room, drawing out an area. Reshaping broken bricks and leaving to gather planks, he soon had what he planned to a decent size.

Kuai left, in search of a list and brushes and ink. He will not let people be forgotten.

He returned quickly, not able to leave his project for long. He began from the bottom, putting the names on the reshaped rubble.

Many were his students, men and women alike. When he was completed with one he left in search of another scroll of names.

The Cryomancer trailed down a hallway, his mind elsewhere. And when he had stepped into his quarters, he had not expected for a man to be there.

He jumped back in surprise and balled his fists in response.

"I didn't realize that I scared you so easily." the man let out a rumble of a laugh.

Kuai shook his head and relaxed his posture. "Usually, you don't Kageru. But, I've been busy."

"With what, can I ask?" The other asked.

The Grandmaster looked down at his feet, "it's rather personal and difficult to explain."

Kageru nodded, "I understand. Would you like me to help you with it then?"

“No. It will be fine. I rather do this myself.”He paused, a thought crossed his mind. “Are there others?” he questioned hopeful, looking up to the other.

“A few more, but they are currently at the Shaolin. They escaped but, some of them were not left unscathed.”

He shook his head, then remember the other could not see, “That is unsettling news. Thank you for sharing with me. Please return to them, the more of them together are stronger.”

His student bowed, “Of course, would you send me, Grandmaster.”

Kuai formed a portal, holding it steady, “Tell them that we will prevail. After all of this.”

Kageru gave a hum in agreeance and stepped through, leaving him alone.

The Grandmaster closed the portal and resumed his search for the second scroll. When he found it, he returned to the Greatroom. Hands moving back over rumble, he had not realized that what he had built was so large.

The cryomancer sighed lightly and went back to work.

********  
He was almost done when he heard footsteps. Whoever it was they were running. Kuai continued what he was doing and placed his brother’s name in the Monument.

Having all the materials ready beforehand and the names drawn on the stones made the process much quicker than he anticipated.

Those footsteps had gotten closer, did he leave the door open again?

He set what he was doing down and climbed off what he was standing on.

Had an animal gotten inside?

Walking out into the hallway, a body met his and yanked him in close enough that he could feel the warmth seeping through his clothing.

“Thank the gods that you are here!” a familiar voice rumbled as their arms squeezed him tighter.

"What?" Kuai questioned, turning his head up and seeing who the person was.

"I'm so sorry that I left you. Gods I'm so sorry." An arm pulled away, a hand touching his face, "I swear I'll never leave you again."

The Shirai Ryu ran a thumb over the other's cheekbone, a pained look on his face.

"Hanzo!" The grandmaster cried, shocked at the touch. He reached up and buried his fingers into the other's clothing. "What are you talking about?"

"It's me, I… I remember. Things, memories! I remember-"

"Enough!" Kuai released the other and took a few steps away, "Are you ill?"

The other shook his head, opening his mouth to speak.

But was cut off, "Then, why did you do that? What reason was there for it?"

"No, I just acted on impulse. I'm so-"

"Then what is wrong? What is causing you to act like this" 

"Liu Kang, he asked if I wanted my memories. If I want to see who I was before. I told him yes. And he returned them." Hanzo answered, flexing his hands slowly. 

"All of them?" The grandmaster quizzed, hesitate. 

The Shirai Ryu shook his head, "I do not know. I've only known a few so far."

"What do you remember?" Kuai softened slightly.

"Ermac, the tree branch in your arm. I… I came to your office and you are asleep. And sick with the cold." Hanzo paused, taking the hands of the other, "I remember us, of our first kiss. I remember when we decided that it would be a good idea to tie my hair back into a bun."

The grandmaster's eyes grew wet, his throat tight. "But, you're still not him." The  
Grandmaster pulled his hands away, "you are still somebody different."

"No, I am not him, but then again, I am. If he was who I will become than that's who I will be." The Shirai Ryu answered, reaching out again.

The Lin Kuei jerked his hands away and shook his head, "No, you have not experienced everything from before. You will be different from-"

"Different is not a negative thing, and my memories from before will be a part of me again." 

"When? When will things return to the way things were?” The Lin Kuei questioned, “To have who you once were back again?”

"When they come to me again. Please, I know it is difficult, I'm going to need help. To learn who I am again." Hanzo took a deep breath, "To understand. To love. I need your help."

Out of the years that he knew the man, it's been a while since he last heard the other ask for help. The last time Kuai heard it come out of the other man's mouth whenever they were searching for Quan Chi.

Those words broke his resolve. He nodded slowly, "alright, alright. You once said that I take in the outsiders to teach."

They both laughed lightly at the words.

The Shirai Ryu brought his hands up to cup the other’s face, “Though, I know now that… That I loved you.”

“Loved?”

“And I will learn to love you over again.”


End file.
